The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an electrical connector having a precise, preselected impedance and blind mate capabilities.
Electrical connectors serve to electrically connect various electronic components within an electronic device. For example, an electronic device may have modular electronic components that transfer data between each other and, thus, need to be electrically connected. One example of such an electronic device is a computer. Electrical connectors are often used within computers to electrically connect components, such as peripheral component interconnect (PCI) circuits or xe2x80x9cboardsxe2x80x9d to a processing component, such as a motherboard. More specifically, the electrical connectors are used to transfer data signals between the PCI boards and the motherboard.
As greater processing capabilities are developed for computers and other electronic devices, more data signals are required to be transferred at higher frequencies. In addition to greater processing capabilities, many electronic devices are being designed to occupy minimal space, which requires that the electronic components be compacted within the minimal space of the electronic devices.
Conventional electrical connectors do not have the capabilities to meet the criteria for operating within the above-described electronic devices. The increase in the quantity and frequency of data signals being transferred by the electrical connectors requires that the electrical connectors have more conductors to carry the data signals. The increased frequency further requires that the electrical connectors have appropriate impedance, shielding, and physical layout characteristics for proper high frequency data transfer. Inappropriate impedance characteristics cause high frequency data signals to attenuate significantly between the electronic components. The high frequency data signals typically generate and are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI), thus, the electrical connectors have to be shielded.
In addition to the above-described operating criteria, electrical connectors have to meet other physical criteria for use within the small confines of electronic devices. For example, many of the electronic components are removable, which means that the electrical connectors have to be able to be readily disconnected from and connected to the electronic components. In addition, the electrical connectors should be as short as possible to optimize data transfer, which makes the process of physically connecting and disconnecting the connectors very difficult. For example, a user may not be able to see an electrical connector and may not properly align the electrical connector to its proper electronic component.
Electrical connections between components within an electronic device must also be able to withstand shock, vibration and other forces. For example, some of the electronic components mounted within the electronic device are mounted to a chassis via a shock absorbing mechanism. These electronic components move relative to each other and relative to the chassis when they are subject to shock and vibration. Accordingly, a rigid electrical connector between these components will likely fail prematurely.
Therefore, a need exists for an electrical connector that has a plurality of conductors, is impedance controlled, and is able to be used within the small confines of an electronic device so as to overcome the problems associated with conventional electrical connectors.
The present invention is directed toward a flexible connector for transferring high frequency data signals. The connector may comprise a flexible circuit having a first end portion, a second end portion, a first surface, and a second surface. The flexible circuit may have a plurality of conductors extending between the first end portion and the second end portion. A first connector assembly may be attached to the circuit first end portion and a second connector assembly may be attached to the circuit second end portion. The first connector assembly may comprise a connector electrically connected to the plurality of conductors wherein a first plate substantially encompasses the connector and is located adjacent the circuit first surface. A second plate may be located adjacent the circuit second surface and aligned with the first plate wherein the first plate and the second plate are mechanically coupled.
The flexible circuit may comprise a conductive layer having plurality of conductors. The conductive layer may be sandwiched between a first and a second ground plane. The intrinsic impedance of the conductors relative to the ground planes is set to a preselected value by varying the physical layout of the circuit. For example, the intrinsic impedance is dependent on, among other variables, the distance between the conductors and the ground planes, the widths of the conductors, and the permativity of materials used within the circuit.